Set and Keket
by Psycho-Sama
Summary: Keket is your normal 8th grade student, a simple dualist with one card that seems to surpass power of all others. A one star God Card, dubbed Set, the Chaos Guardian. All seems normal, but when her card comes in contact with the Necklace of Anubis, odd th
1. Chapter One Bamani And Keket

Author's Note- Yeah, the usual stuff. I own the characters Keket and Bamani, as well as Set, The Chaos Guardian. All other Yu-Gi-Oh related Material isn't mine. Yeah, I have cards and all, but I don't OWN, or did I make, Yu-Gi-Oh.

Slifer the Sky Dragon  
Oblisk The Tormentor  
Winged Dragon Of Ra  
And…

Wait, and? Airn't there only three God cards? No, another had been made, unknown to anyone BUT Maxamillion Pegasus and the card's owner. This fourth god card, is…

Set, the Chaos Guardian

Who held this card? Well, a female dualist, a fair dualist, but far from the best, with much to learn. Oh yes, she was named after the Egyptian Goddess of Darkness, Keket. Keket's 8th year of school became the most interesting event in her life. It all started, because of a trip, and a boy…

Thud. Thud. Thud. Shoes hit the floor, vibrating slightly, making a loud noise. Skiiiid. "ARGH!" Thud. A girl fell to the corridor floor; face first, her dark brown hair fanning out around her. She lay there, and heaved a sigh. She had tripped.

As this was happening, a boy new to this school, walked down the corridor. He saw the form of the girl lying in the middle of the corridor, and cocked his head to the side in mild confusion, continuing forward, and stopping near her. "Erm…"

The girl's head rose, at the boy's voice, to see the black haired boy. Her light green eyes flashed over his figure, red slowly creeping onto her cheeks.

"Are You Okay?" he asked, in a soft… erm… well, charming, voice. He held out a thin, well-tanned hand, to help the girl up.

"Uh… yeah, I'm… fine," She replied haltingly. She took his hand, and she was pulled up from the floor.

"Good," The boy replied, with a small smile, watching her face for a few moments, "I am Bamani…"

"Egyptian name… it means Warrior, doesn't it?" Was the girl's quick reply, her hands being stuffed into her pockets.

"But of course. You are…?"Bamani asked her, watching her still.

"Keket," Keket replied, with a small smile.

"Egyptian Goddess of Darkness," Bamani said, with the same smile, "Uh… where are you headed?"

"Social Studies, with Mr.Tiye," Keket replied, with a disgusted look at the very idea.

"Mr… Tiye… I am suppose to be going there as well. Perhaps you could show me where we are suppose to go?" Bamani questioned.

"Yeah, sure. I could do that," Keket replied, with a small grin, "'mon. Follow me." She started off down the hall, with her hands in her pockets.

Bamani followed, calmly, after Keket.

Soon, the two reached the classroom, Keket pausing at the door, and peering inside. She gave an audible sigh, and looked to Bamani, as if saying 'Do we HAVE to go in?'

"Well… let us enter…" Bamani said to Keket, who pushed the door open slowly, and both walked in.

"Miss Karete," Came a mildly surprised, male, voice, "How nice of you to join us. Ahh, could you tell me… Who was Geb and Nut's youngest-"

"Nephthys ," Keket's voice came, automatically, "Sister to Set, Osiris, and Isis, Anubis's mother, and Protective Goddess of the Dead."

The Man, Keket's Social Studies teacher, Mr.Tiye stared at the 8th grade girl standing in the doorway.

"Nephthys is my fave Goddess, what did you expect?" Keket said, with a light smirk, "'ny ways, This is Bamani, new student. Now, can I sit already?"

"Erm… yes, go ahead," Mr. Tiye said, still semi-surprised with Keket. His gaze shifted to Bamani, "Bamani… hmm… Bamani Val… Val…" He went to his desk, looking at a sheet of paper, "Bamani Valorous."

Bamani nodded slightly, "Yes, sir. I am Bamani Valorous," He said, "My name is Egyptian, if you wondering. It means Warrior Brave…"

Mr.Tiye nodded slightly, walking back to the new student, " A very appropriate name, for what we are speaking about now,"

"Egyptian Society," Bamani stated, calmly.

Mr.Tiye nodded again, looking at Bamani. He reached out, and touched a necklace that hung around Bamani's neck. "And what is this…?" He questioned.

"My necklace. Anubis's head, with the eye very noticeable, clearly serving a special purpose, that I do not know," Bamani said, jerking away from Mr.Tiye's hand, "Now, may I sit? Preferably next to Keket." He looked toward the girl.

"Ah… yes, sure," Mr.Tiye replied, walking back to his desk, and penciling something in on his seating chart, as Bamani walked to Keket, and sat down next to her.

The next few periods dragged on, and eventually the bell rang for 5th period. Lunch for both Bamani and Keket. Neither had a chance to talk with the other until that point.

Oh yes, I suppose I should give you a proper description of both Bamani and Keket, huh? I never did really give you a good description of either of the two Egyptian teenagers…

Bamani is about average size, standing at a little over 6 feet already. He is also fairly thin, but makes up for that with his strength. His skin is fairly tanned, hinting toward his Egyptian heritage. He has shoulder length, raven black hair, and brown eyes. He usually wears a white t-shirt, with Anubis on the front, baggy black jeans, and black Vans. Around his neck, is the previously described Anubis-head Necklace.

Keket is about 5'11", and about average weight. Her skin is tanned, even if she doesn't stand out in the sun much. Her light green eyes contrast her raven black, shoulder length, hair. Usually, she'll wear a black t-shirt with a fading picture of Set, the Egyptian God of Choas, on the back, baggy khaki jeans, and navy blue airwalks that are completely engulfed by the bottoms of her pants.

Keket sat at her usual place. A table in the far left corner, near the windows. Her eyes were on some cards she held. Yu-gi-Oh cards, infact.

Bamani watched Keket for a few moments, then slowly drifted over to her, looking over her shoulder at the cards.

"Set, The Chaos Guardian?" He questioned, making the girl jump.

"Jeeze, you could warn me before ya sneak up behind me!" Keket said, putting her cards away quickly, "But… yeah. Set the Chaos Guardian."

"Never heard of that card," Bamani commented.

"I'm not surprised. Maxamillion Pegasus, myself, and now you, are the only ones that know it is in existence. It was made special, and was kept… ahh, hidden, from the world, so not many should know about it. I prefer it this way," Keket replied, with a small smirk.

Bamani nodded a little, "Understandable," He said, "I would not want anyone bothering me either about my god card, if I had one. I do not need one to make my deck strong though. I destroy my opponent's monsters quickly though, and prevent them sacrificing monster, so rarely do people have a chance to get their strong monsters out." He sat down near Keket.

"Destroying your opponent's sacrifices is a good strategy, until you find something that you can't manage to destroy with your monsters," Keket commented.

Bamani smirked a little, "Like Set the Chaos Guardian?"

"Exactly. A one star, god card," Keket said, with a small smirk as well.

"A strong card," He commented, "My strongest card is Black Luster Soldier." He pulled out the 3000 atk point, Ritual Summoned Monster.

"I have three cards that match that attack point amount. Three Blue eyes," Keket replied.

"…Ahh… are you hungry?" Bamani asked suddenly.

"Not particularly," was Keket's reply.

Bamani nodded, and layed his head on his arms.

"…Do you want to dual?" Keket said suddenly.

Bamani raised his head, and looked at Keket for a moment, before smirking, "Sure," He said, drawing his cards from his pocket, and shuffling them, watching Keket.

Keket took out her own cards, and started to slowly shuffle her own cards, preparing a strategy in her mind. Bamani had, after all, said that his main goal was to prevent Keket from sending out her stronger monsters. She, would ruin that plan…

**_It's time to Dual_**

Author's Note(again)- Yeah, yeah. I know, it sucks. It'll get better after a while... I hope...


	2. Chapter Two School Dual

Author's Note- See Chapter one for the whole copyright thing…

Chapter Two  
The School Dual

Keket smirked as she drew five cards, watching Bamani move to do the same thing. Her gaze remained on Bamani, saying nothing.

"You can go first…" The Egyptian boy commented, as he watched Keket, who drew her sixth card, and looked over her cards, silently. A small smirk crossed the girl's face, which made Bamani cock his head to the side in mild confusion. Three magic or trap cards, face down, and a monster face down in defense mode. What was she doing… probably laying a trap.

"Go," Keket said, with a small smirk, as she watched Bamani's reaction to this. He drew a card, and eyes flashed over the hand.

"Battle Ox, in attack mode," Bamani said. He couldn't help himself. He was going to play right into Keket's hands, if she DID have a trap… "And use my beast-warrior to attack your face down monster."

With this said, Keket put her hand on the card for a moment, before flipping it. A four star monster, dubbed Mystical Elf. 2000 defense points. "A loss for Battle Ox," She commented.

Bamani gave a slight frown at this, before heaving a sigh, "Go ahead…"He mumbled, with mild annoyance seeping into his voice.

Keket smirked at this, as she drew another card, looking at it a moment, considering what she could do with it. Her brow furrowed a little, before she set a card face down in defense mode, "Well, I'm done…" She said.

Bamani gave a questioning look, then shrugged slightly. He drew a card, looking at it. Jeeze. It wasn't Bamani's day. He wasn't getting the cards he wanted. He then shrugged again, "Battle Ox, attacks your face down monster," He said.

Keket slid the card off the table, and flipped it over as she put it into the graveyard… it was Witch of the Black Forest! She gave a small smirk, as she picked up her deck, shuffling through it. With that, she pulled a card from her deck, putting it in her hand, then shuffling her deck again, and set it back down. She knew it was her turn, so she drew a card, looking at it. Her eyes glinted slightly, as a plan formed in the back of her mind, "I'll play… Maha Vailo, in attack mode…" She said. The Light Spellcaster monster was placed on the field, with its 1550 attack points, and… an interesting effect, that Keket would soon be putting to use. "And I'll play two cards. One, is Gravekeeper's servant…" She placed the card on her magic/trap area, "And the second is Mage Power, equipped to Maha Valio. That gives it…" She started attempting to add up the numbers in her head.

"…. Four… thousand… five… hundred… and fifty…"Bamani managed to say, gulping. He was in BIG trouble now! His gaze shifted quickly to Keket's face.

"Bye-bye Battle Ox," Keket said, " Maha Vailo, attack Battle Ox." Swoosh. With one attack, Bamani had lost 2750 Life Points, giving him 5250 life points left. Though he wasn't TOO bad off, Bamani appears a little worried about this.

He moved the beast-warrior to his graveyard, grudgingly. He drew a card, "You dual rough," He commented.

"The whole game comes down to luck, and your skills of deck building," Keket replied, with a shrug, "I'm just having a little good luck right now."

"I think you stole my good luck," Bamani joked, with a small smile, "I will play dark blade," the dark warrior was placed on the field, "And I play a card face down." A magic, or possibly trap card, was slid into place on Bamani's side of the field. "Go."

Keket nodded, and drew a card. As she was about to continue with her turn, Bamani flipped the card he had placed face down. It was a purple-ish pink lined card… a trap card, of course. Gravity bind… possibly the most annoying card in the Yu-gi-oh game, but easy to get rid of. Keket scowled at this, frowning a bit. She had no monster under level four in her hand. "Go," she mumbled.

Bamani smirked a little, and drew a card. He looked over the five cards in his hand, deciding there was nothing of use to him, "Go ahead," He said to Keket.

Keket drew a card, then gave a smirk. She looked at the cards on her field, before selecting one, and discarding it to the graveyard. A Waboku. She then placed another card where it had been. Remove trap, "Bye bye Gravity Bind," She said. With gravity bind gone, Keket used Maha Vailo to attack Darkblade, doing 2750 life point damage again. "2500 life points for you," Keket murmured.

Bamani nodded, and sighed, "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard, in attack mode," He said. The Four stars Earth Warrior, with 1400 attack points, had a fair effect. Any monster with over 1900 attack points, attacking this monster, wouldn't destroy it, "Go."

Keket frowned at this, as she drew a card. She disliked cards like this. They cause complications, "Harpies Brother," She said, summoning the Winged-Beast, "Attack Celtic Guard." The earthen warrior was sent to the graveyard, as 400 direct damage was done to Bamani's Life Points, "And Maha Vailo attacks. Bye-bye… your gone…"

Bamani stared, as Keket picked all her cards up swiftly. "… How the…"He started, trailing off though. He shook his head violently, and picked up his own cards, slowly.

"Sorry. I'm a bit… Ruthless as far as dueling," Keket said, with a small smile of apology. She slipped her cards away into her pocket, "Good duel though."

Bamani nodded his agreement, and held out a hand to shake Keket's. His hand clasped tightly around Keket's, as they shook hands. As they did, the bell rang. The two walked toward the doors of the lunchroom.

"Hey Bamani, why don't we see if you can come over to my house after school," Keket suggested suddenly, which shifted Bamani's gaze to her.

"…Sure," Bamani said, slowly, then grinned a little. Keket and him were fast friends, it seemed. With that, the two went through the rest of the day, and met up at the Main Office, and walked inside. They both called their parents, and got permission for Bamani to go to Keket's house. Well, the two got on Keket's bus, and rode to her house, without incident.

Author's Note- Yeah, more suckie-ness from me… I'm workin' on getting things going good…


End file.
